Un Pequeño regalo
by Aireko
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Lavi, pero el no encuentra a la persona con la que lo quiere celebrar, Kanda. FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS,LAVI! LavYu sin lemon.


**Joder, joder, joder,****¡¡¡JODER!!!**

**¡Rayos! Se me olvido que hoy era el cumpleaños de Lavi! DX oh, **_**noes! **_**Pero bueno, aquí un pequeño regalito sin lemon(¡¿Qué?!) de LavYu. ¡Disfruten!**

**Lavi- ¡Claro!, Te olvidas de mi cumpleaños, pero del de Kanda no, ¿verdad?**

**Yo- Si, soy asi de mala. Ahora callate si quieres tener a Kanda en tu fanfic.**

**DGM no es mio.**

* * *

Hoy era un día muy especial para todos en la Orden. Hoy era el cumpleaños de Lavi y aunque fuera el sucesor de bookman, eso no evitaba que se celebrara esta ocasión tan especial.

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, LAVI!- Todos los presentes gritaron felizmente al cumpleañero. –ESPERAMOS QUE TE LA PASES MUY BIEN HOY!-

-Muchas gracias, chicos.- Agradeció el pelirrojo. –No tenían porque, enserio. - Lavi vio como cada uno de sus compañeros le entregaba un regalo en sus manos. –Gracias, eh. No tenían porque.-

-Vale, claro que si. Hoy es tu cumpleaños- Dijo un sonriente Allen. –Felicidades, Lavi.-

-Gracias, _moyashi _–Dijo burlonamente. Salio corriendo hasta en otro extremo de la cafetería antes de que Allen pudiera hacer algo con Crown Clown.

Ya con mas calma (y al otro lado de el salón) dejo en la mesa de alado. –Oye, Reever, ¿no has visto a Yuu?- Pregunto con suma atención a su alrededor. Tal vez Kanda estaba ahí, pero no lo había visto.

-¿Ah? A Kanda no le he visto por aquí, pero se que ya llego. Hoy en la mañana entrego el informe de su mision.- EL Australiano explico con su atención ahora hacia Komui, quien la parecer tenia ya otro Komuirn listo.- Disculpa, Lavi, tengo que detener a Komui.- Y se marcho.

Kanda estaba aquí…tal vez no quiera pasar el día con Lavi…pero…¿como de que no? Los dos ya eran una pareja y no importaba como fuera Kanda, no podía ser que el no quisiera compartir este día con Lavi. ¿O si?

* * *

No. No iba a salir de ese cuarto. Por nada iba a salir. Se había dicho que no iba a salir de ahí hasta que Lavi llegara. Así, le iba a dar su regalo después de los demás y no habría ningún comentario si es que los veían.

El samurai camino en círculos por la habitación conglomerada de papeles. Vamos, Lavi tenia que llegar ya… ¿Qué tanto podía tardar una celebración? Se pregunto Kanda. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? Bueno, al menos estaba el hecho de que bookman no estaba, ya que si llegaba al cuarto, ¿Qué se suponía que Kanda le dijera?

Miro al reloj. Eran las 3:45 de la arde. A lo mucho, Kanda calculaba que Lavi llegara a las 5 pm. Una buena hora para un regalo, ¿no?

4:15

…

6:00

…

7:59

…

¡¿¡Dónde estaba!?!

9:00

…

11: 30.

El sueño ya le había ganado a Kanda. Una desgracia, ya que Lavi había llegado a su cuarto para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que ahí, acostado en su cama y con una cara de paz, se encontraba su novio. Kanda Yuu.

Lavi sonrío un poco. –Yuu…- Dejo sus regalos alado de su cama sin ningún cuidado. -¿Me haz estado esperando toda la noche? ¿Es por eso que no fuiste al comedor?- Sin hacer mucho ruido camino hasta que estuvo alado de Kanda y le planto un pequeño beso un los labios.

-La…vi…- Kanda articulo en sueño profundo antes de girar y acurrucarse con la cara a la pared. –Che, estupido…- Al parecer el pelinegro estaba soñando placidamente.

Siendo muy silencioso, Lavi se quito sus botas (también las de Kanda) y se acurruco junto a Kanda. –Tú eres mi mejor regalo Kanda.-

* * *

La luz llego por la mañana y no tardo mucho tiempo antes de que Kanda se despertara. Solo para encontrarse con Lavi sonriéndole.

-Buenos días, principie dormilón.- Se acerco lo suficiente para darle un beso y lo hizo. –Ayer te encontré dormido en mi cama, y ese fue un buen regalo para mi, ¿sabes?-

Kanda le dio otro beso. –Che, te quería dar un regalo sin que nadie viera, pero nunca llegaste, idiota.-Regaño suavemente. –Ya que, hoy ya no es tu cumpleaños.- Aun asi, se quedo en la cama, no queria levantarse de ahí. Estaba Con Lavi, y se sentia bien.

-Vamos, aun me puedes dar el regalo, ¿no?-

Kanda lo miro consternado antes de sonreir cono siempre. –Conejo estupido,- Planto un beso en los labios de su novio.

-Feliz Cumpleaños.-

--

**Awww, que lindo. (Y rapido). ._. Vale, ahí esta.**

**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, LAVI!**

***Observa como Kanda le da 'su regalo' a Lavi***


End file.
